Talk:Gryffindor
Dumbledore? Are we certain that Albus Dumbledore was in Gryffindor? The only reference to it that I can remember is when Hermione states in chapter six of the first book that she "heard" he was in Gryffindor. I mean, it makes sense... but are we sure? -Polly 11:06, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) If we find that he was the head of Gryffindor once upon a time, then we can say with certainty, yes. If we don't have that bit of info, I guess we can infer it from his extremely warm attitude towards Godric Gryffindor and his house students. User:Chosen One User talk:Chosen One 11:45, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Isn't it mentioned in either Chamber of Secrets or Half-Blood Prince in one of Tom Riddle's memories that Dumbledore was Head of Gryffindor house when he was at Hogwarts? Or am I making that up and just think I remember it...? 05:19, 9 June 2008 (UTC) In Chapter 6 of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Hermione says that she "heard Dumbledore himself was in it." Is this credible enough? He can also wield Gryffindor's sword. Fbh bard 18:16, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Well, according to the Canon Policy, if the books don't say it, we can go for the information on movies. On Goblet of Fire (film), Dumbledore explicitly says that he was in Gryffindor by stating that he burnt the courtains in Gryffindor House when he was a fourth-year. So, Dumbledore was in Gryffindor. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 18:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) This was brought up on Talk:Albus Dumbledore. I tend to agree with the conclusion that Dumbledore was in Gryffindor, but I don't think it's ever been definitively confirmed, so perhaps we should put "(assumed)" after his name on the list? ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 05:05, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Well, obviously JK Rowling wouldn't allow them to make such a bold reference that Dumbledore was in Gryffindor if he wasn't. Dumbledore=Gryffindor. :::: Alice Prewett Prewett. Source?Ginny Potter-Weasley 14:35, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Animagi It states near the bottom of the page that there are at least 5 known Animagi from Gryffindor. The only ones I can think of are James Potter I, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Minerva McGonagall. Am I forgetting someone, or is this a mistake (perhaps someone accidentally counting Remus Lupin in with the other three marauders)? I checked the Animagus page as well and couldn't seem to find anyone else listed whom we definitely know to be in Gryffindor. The only other person I can think of from Gryffindor who might be is Dumbledore (given the many unknown powers he could also possibly have), but then we never had any proof of that. But if there is someone I'm overlooking, I apologize, but would suggest that perhaps in this small section, we might list the Gryffindors who are known animagi? 20:32, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Someone can correct me if I'm wrong...(and I'm not positive so I'll leave it for now). But I think you're correct. I'm thinking Remus Lupin was lumped in with the other marauders. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 21:25, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, we should probably change the number then...it was probably a person accidentally counting Lupin. Someone can change it though if there is another Gryffindor animagus mentioned somewhere in the books. Though if there is, the animagi should probably be listed or noted somewhere so a mistake isn't made again. 05:21, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::The other known Animagi is Rita Skeeter, but we never knew if she attended Hogwarts (likely) or not, let alone Gryffindor(unlikely). 05:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Padma Patil? Padma Patil (in films only) 1991-1998 Isn't this fanon? Did the movie ever state that Padma was in Gryffindor? QuidditchLover (My talk) 02:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :No, it isn't. Padma and Parvati are both seen in the Gryffindor Common Room and are both seen in several occasions wearing Gryffindor ties. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Read the "Behind the scenes" on Padma Patil's article. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 05:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Gryffindor-students Where does all the other students sleep? Only them in Harry's year is known to have a bed in the dormitory. Lily Evans Under the information bit in which the known students of Gryffindor are listed, there's the "Potter family" and then "Lily Evans". I know she was an Evans when she was in Hogwarts, but when I read "Potter family", I think of Lily as well. Should this be changed? - Lilyana 18:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Not really, seeming as Lily was never part of the Potter family until long after she left Hogwarts. MrSiriusBlack (talk) 18:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Expanding member table I'm working on expanding the table that lists all the members of this house, and eventually for all four houses, as they're woefully incomplete. This will really help out the project to clean out the orphaned pages list, as there's quite a few on there that are students from the Prisoner of Azkaban game, of which we have no info but a name and house and thus haven't been linked from anywhere. Anyway, aside from expansion, I'm making a few changes/decisions in what I include: *The most notable change is that I've switched from date order to alphabetical order. There are a lot of students who we merely know attended sometime during the 1990s, or are unsure of when they attended at all, so this seemed more logical to me. *As far as "Notes" go, I'm only listing things relevant to Gryffindor House. Playing on the Quidditch team, heading the house, etc. This, I think, removes any bias of what deserves to be listed in this section, but it also makes a lot of blank space (Hermione Granger, one of the three major characters, would not have anything listed at all when I get to her, for instance). Particularly looking for feedback regarding this decision. *I'm also not including anything tagged with , as there's the expectation that these articles will be eventually folded into a hub article, which could probably be tacked onto the end of the table once made. Might be my next project if I still have the time after this one. Anyway, you can see my work here (it's at the bottom, skip past the other thing). Hoping to get some feedback on the decisions I'm making, so this can eventually be put into the article once I finish it. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 17:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Recent edit: house colours Someone has "corrected" the house colours from red and gold to scarlet and gold. I haven't reverted this, as I was tempted to do, but it seems to me to be a nit-picking edit; as indicated by the lyrics of the Beatles song Yes It Is, scarlet is just a synonym of red, not a different colour. — RobertATfm (talk) 23:59, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :The colors are red and gold according to - I've corrected the changes and added the ref. If there is another canonical reference to the colors as something else we can look at when each were published to sort out the newest info. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 01:19, November 11, 2016 (UTC)